


Smętarz dla Deana

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Halloween. Samhain. 31 października. Dean spoczywa w grobie od pięciu miesięcy, ale Sam nie składa broni...





	Smętarz dla Deana

Smętarz dla Deana  
  
Smętarz dla zwierzaków nie był dobrą inspiracją. Był błędem. Wszystko, co zrobił i czego nie zrobił, było jednym, wielkim błędem. Nie wskrzesi Deana. Nie w tym stanie. Rozkopał w życiu niejeden grób i spalił niejednego truposza, ale na litość boską – to nigdy nie był jego brat.

Nieprzyjemna woń wilgotnej ziemi, butwiejących liści i rozkładu kręciła w nosie. Wczesny zmierzch kładł się cieniem na rozkopanej dziurze, przesłaniając ciało owinięte całunem z koca, przesiąkniętym krwią i płynami ustrojowymi jak szmata. Trudno nie pobrudzić koca, kiedy ogary piekielne rozerwą twoją klatkę piersiową na strzępy. Nie, nie twoją. Jego. Choć po pięciu miesiącach większość płynów wsiąknęła w ziemię, a ciało zdawało się drobniejsze.

Doskonale potrafił wyobrazić sobie spustoszenie, jakiego dokonały robale i drobne gryzonie, mimo okrycia szarpiące miękkie tkanki na strzępy i wżerające się do środka. Nie śmiał odsłonić koca. Nie śmiał spojrzeć bratu w oczy, których dawno już nie było.

Przez te pięć miesięcy próbował wszystkiego, co przyszło mu do głowy. Swoich mizernych mocy. Konszachtów z Ruby. Szukania w zakazanych grimuarach. Ofiarowania samego siebie. Na próżno.

A teraz siedział na skraju rozkopanego grobu, zalany w nomen omen, trupa, na zmianę płacząc, śmiejąc się histerycznie i przeklinając. Smętarza zwierzaków mu się zachciało. Nie indiańskiego, a celtyckiego. Jakby wierzył w bóstwa. Jakby jeszcze miał nadzieję.

Październikowe słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, ostatnie liście spadały z drzew i pomykały po zrudziałej trawie, ochłodziło się i spomroczniało. Piękne, kurwa, okoliczności przyrody. Nie licząc rozkładającego się trupa, który przynajmniej nie marzł tak jak Sam w cienkiej, flanelowej koszuli. Na pewno dlatego, że tuż po śmierci brat troskliwie okrył go dziurawym kocem.

\- Wysoki jak brzoza, a meczy jak koza – powiedziała gderliwie stara kobieta, wychodząc zza drzewa i siadając obok Sama, by beztrosko pomachać krótkimi nóżkami nad osypującą się dziurą w ziemi. – Streszczaj się, bo Samhein mija, a ja niczyja.

Sam wzdrygnął się nerwowo i mało nie sięgnął po broń, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, zamiast tego podając jej na pół opróżnioną butelkę whisky.

\- Dobra chociaż? – skrzywiła się, nim pociągnęła łyk, po czym na jej pomarszczonej twarzy pojawił się błogi uśmiech. – A niezła, niezła. Masz coś jeszcze dla starej Machy?

Bez słowa przesunął w jej stronę zieloną torbę lodówkę i wlepił w nią załzawiony, błagalny wzrok. Nadal machając nogami jak psotne dziecko, otworzyła pokrywę i z uznaniem pokiwała głową. Trzy obcięte głowy spojrzały na nią mętnym wzrokiem.

\- Anann i Badb będą mi zazdrościć – ucieszyła się, mimowolnie oblizując usta. – To jak, wskrzeszamy?

\- Całego i zdrowego? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, niecierpliwie ocierając łzy. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinni spisać cyrografu długiego na kilka metrów, uwzględniającego wszelkie możliwości oszustwa, ale celtyckie bóstwa wojny były niepiśmienne.

\- Chcesz usłyszeć prawdę, czy to, co chcesz usłyszeć? – zaśmiała się nieprzyjemnie, świdrując go małymi, ciemnymi oczkami. – W jednym kawałku, bez dziur i z właściwą zawartością, ale skąd mam wiedzieć, co do tej pory mu się przytrafiło tam na dole i czy od tego nie zwariował? Twoja decyzja, smarkaczu.

\- Błagam – wydusił z siebie, nie mając siły na nic więcej.

Przewróciła oczyma, pstryknęła powykrzywianymi artretyzmem palcami i zniknęła wraz z zieloną lodówką z łopotem czarnych piór, z których kilka zostało na wilgotnej trawie.

Sam zerwał się na równe nogi, gdy kształt w grobie poruszył się niespokojnie, zamamrotał coś protestująco, a później zaczął się kręcić, jakby go oblazły mrówki. Nie zastanawiając się, wskoczył do dziury i pomógł bratu odwinąć się z koca i wydobyć z jego kokonu niczym przepoczwarzającemu się motylowi. Potwornie bał się, że jego palce zagłębią się w rozkładającym się ciele, a z na pół zgniłej czaszki spojrzą na niego puste oczodoły i resztki mięsa na wyszczerzonych zębach, ale Dean był w jednym, nienaruszonym kawałku, jedynie z lekim obłędem w przenikliwie zielonych oczach.

\- Sammy, coś ty wymyślił, sukinsynu? – wrzasnął, wczepiając się w brata jak w koło ratunkowe, nie zważając na ziemię, liście i korzonki sypiące się im na głowy. – Nie zamieniłeś się ze mną miejscami, prawda? Prawda?!

\- Nie, nie martw się, nie – mamrotał Sam, obejmując go jak szaleniec i wciąż śmiejąc się i płacząc na przemian, tym razem z dzikiej radości. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. Nie zrobiłem niczego głupiego.

Bobby Singer, Ruby i bezimienny kierowca ciężarówki mieliby na ten temat zupełnie inne zdanie.

Cóż, by przebłagać celtycką boginię wojny, Sam musiał ofiarować jej głowy przyjaciela, wroga i nieznajomego. A dla Deana zrobiłby wszystko…


End file.
